Bittersweet Endings
by Hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: "I think it was always meant to end like this. After all, what fate wills you to be, you will be. I was destined for this from the moment I was born. To make the world burn... And fail." The coming-of-age story of a young woman on the road to become the best. A story of adventure, heartbreak, loss and death. After all, becoming the best isn't easy... It might just break you.
1. Preface

**Hello. First off I'd like to thank you for reading my story. Second of all this Author's Note is going to be a little long, but there is a reason for that. I apologize in advance, but there is some stuff that will be useful know before you start reading so I don't end up confusing you.**

This is an extreme AU story. There were be some elements taken from both the Anime and the Game series, but ultimately there will be pretty heavy changes.

This is an extremely realistic AU. Not so much as _**The Sun Soul**_ , if you read it, but enough for this story to be rated what it is.

Ages have been changed. Some people have been aged, and some have been de-aged in order to fit this story line.

The main character is an OC. She won't be interacting with Ash and his various friends for a while, but she will meet some and make an impact on their lives.

A lot of the characters are going to be OOC. Take Ash for example. Throughout the anime he never grows up, and never seems to do well in leagues despite his various accomplishments and his long journeys and training. His character in this story, however, will reflect his journeys, the lessons he has learned, and all the training he has gone though. He will also age, as this story spans over a series of years.

Some regions, I admit, I am not completely familiar with, so will be skimmed over shortly, while others will have a lot of chapters based in them and world building.

 **Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, I truly appreciate it. I hope you will enjoy this story. Thanks!**

* * *

Life is change. It's the process of moving forward, despite both bad and good. It is being more, becoming more than what you are right now, and getting stronger. This lesson is one we all learn, perhaps too soon. For some it crushes their dreams. For others it lights a fire within them, a passion that cannot be concealed. You either break or rise up to the challenge. To be what fate wills you to be. For me, this lesson was one I lived by. I lived for the change, to expect the change, to move with the change. Everything that was thrown at me, that broke me, that tore me into pieces was expected in a way. The change. Life. Perhaps this was one mistake I made, in my attempts for the so-called world domination. Life does change, and sometimes, often, it doesn't change in your favor.

* * *

I was five when I first got a glance of my future. Or rather not the future, but the identity of the remainder of my life. All I knew at that age was the large country plains of Kalos, the grassy fields where I played with my family's Furfrou. It never occurred to me that there was more to life than fun, than running outside in the sun. But on that day, which I remember it so well, cost me that innocence.

It was raining, overcast and gloomy. The sky was dark as night, and the house was silent. My mother was busy in the kitchen, baking with me. One of the few times I remember her truly happy was on this day. The last day she laughed. The last day she smiled. Day faded into night, and as the clock ticked my father had yet to return home. It worried her. She kept glancing at the clock, and wringing her hands. The unspoken words remained stuck inside her mouth. _He's never late_. Hour to hour passed. I was up past my bedtime, but she took no notice. The doorbell rang. My mother walked over, looked out, and tried to lock it. However it was soon pushed open and my mother fell. In stormed a man with blond hair and cruel gray eyes. He looked down at my mother, as if she was worthless.

"Leader, please." My mother was begging, for what I didn't know at the time.

"Please? Madame, please is not what you need to be saying." His eyes met mine for a brief second, then looked away.

"I can't leave. This is my home, our home." She was pleading with him, her hands grasping the front of his coat.

"I asked nicely." He pulled himself away and motioned at the door. In came two men, dragging the man I knew to be my father. My mother gave a gasp as she slid to the floor, watching his motionless bloody form.

"You see, Madame, I am a kind man, and I am returning your husband to you. On this act of faith, all I ask you to do is leave. I am fair, and I have been giving you time. Enough time that makes one think that you are still in my favor. Leave." He watched as my mother crawled over to my father's body, her lips opening, her chest heaving, her hands coming away from his chest stained with red. The man turned, stopping as he saw me.

"Is this your child, Madame? My, my." He turned and came to me. He reached inside his coat, and pulled out a ball. He kneeled down, grey eyes meeting brown ones. One of my hands reached out as the ball was handed over to me.

"Mademoiselle, I give this to you as a promise. A promise that you will keep, one that you will fulfill. A reminder to never come here again, and of my mercy to your family." With those parting words he and his men left, leaving my broken family alone in the night, with the promise in my hand.

* * *

I was seven when she left, fleeing into the night. That day she gave me anything I wanted, and taught me how to lock the doors and showed me where the food was. She even taught Lyle Protect, using a TM she had left over from her traveling days. That night I remember her opening my door and brushing my forehead. Lyle lifted his head as she did so, red-tipped ears flatting, whimpering as she left. I remember running to my window, holding Lyle and watching as she left the small house my father hid us in, before going back to sleep, thinking she would be there in the morning. The next day I woke up to a cold and empty house. Silent. There was no evidence of anyone but me in the house, every room devoid of my mother. The food meant to last us a week was shortened to three days after the power went out. It would be nine days before my father came to retrieve us, finding only Lyle and I, both of us starving and cold. It was that night when my father closed off his heart to everyone and everything, except a blue-haired boy he would find in two years, living on the streets. That night I lost both my father and my mother, and instead received a cold-hearted man who's desires would only kill him. I never saw her again.

* * *

When I was fifteen it was decided that I was old enough to go on a journey. Rather it was more my father wanted me out of the way, gone from his sight, the reminder of the wife who left him. It was also decided that I was to be sent to Unova, where the rules were lax, and where a young teen all by herself would not attract the attention it would bring in Sinnoh, where we lived. It was Saturn who told me the news, giving only the bare facts, uncaring of the hurt the words gave me. As all children I too was looking forward to the day I set off into the world, ready to become the best. Only, the best wouldn't be good enough for my father. The best wouldn't make him love me. The best wouldn't bring back my mother. The day of my leaving I was called to his office. He wouldn't look at me, instead faced the window that looked out to the sky and sea.

"You are going on a journey, one that many go on. You will find yourself in defeat or you will become what fate wills you to be. You will start off in the Unova region. When you reach Unova you will meet Professor Juniper, who will assist you in starting your trainer account. For your journey I will provide you with basic supplies and an account. Once you start your journey I will deposit one last amount and then it will be up to you to provide for yourself. After traveling Unova if you wish to visit other regions, please inform Saturn. I will contact you if there are any changes in your traveling or if you need to receive any other information. And remember," He turned to face me, blue eyes meeting brown.

"You are representing Team Galactic."

* * *

And that was the wisdom my father imparted onto me before sending me on my way. It would be years before I would see him again, and when I did I would be unrecognizable, changed and cold. What he didn't know was that he created something. With those words he inspired me to become more than he was. To beat him, and as for what fate wills? To be the best. However it would take a long hard road riddled with defeat and loss, and an ending that would be bittersweet. I don't think I knew what I was getting into. But then who does? That just makes life more interesting. I was once asked if I regret anything in my life. Even with all the death and the bodies I've left in my wake, the pain and suffering I've caused, the only thing I regret is not saying good-bye.

 **And with that readers, is the end of the preface. Thank you all for reading and I hope it was enjoyable. I hope that you all will stick around but anyways that's a wrap for now. See you next time~ HSS**

 **2/19/17**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Hello and welcome to Chapter One. I do hope you enjoy reading this story, and I'll see you at the end!**

 _ **Chapter One: The Beginning**_

* * *

"This is it."

Saturn stopped at the edge of the ramp. I looked out to the huge grey boat docked. There were two ramps down, and people were streaming all over, preparing to leave or saying good-bye.

"I trust you can continue on your own?" He raised a blue eyebrow, daring me to contradict his statement. I shook my head. I didn't need Saturn staying any longer than he had to.

"One of our officers based in Unova will pick you up and stay with you till Professor Juniper sets up your trainers account. Her name is Tempest. Got it?"

I nodded. It would be easy to spot her. All of the members of my father's group wore gray, even in civilian clothing. Saturn hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else, but he clasped a hand onto my shoulder and left, the thongs of people swallowing him up.

I turned and faced the ship. It was hard to believe that this was actually happening. Of course I always wanted to go on a journey, but that was when I thought I would travel around Sinnoh, near my father. Now I'm being exiled to Unova, the furthest of all the regions, except, perhaps the Alolan region. Their system was entirely different, so I suppose Unova was better for a starting trainer. I took a deep breath and shouldered my pack. Sparing a glance around, I boarded the ship, getting in line behind other people.

Later that day I collapsed onto the small bed I was given for the duration of the journey. Considering the boat's size and how far away the destination was, it would take two to three days to reach Unova. Flying was faster, but the security was tighter, so on a boat for me. I yawned, then reached over to my pack. Digging around I took out a small pokéball. Resizing it, I tossed it up, releasing Lyle. It had taken a while, but I convinced my father, Saturn really, that taking Lyle with me was for the best, as originally they wanted him to stay. Smiling down at the small pokemon, I got up and headed for the door, waiting as he jumped onto my head.

"You wanna explore?"

Lyle yipped in delight, laughing as his thoughts turned mischievous. I sighed. Even after ten years together, Lyle couldn't contain his ability to cause chaos everywhere. I just hope I don't get arrested this time.

Walking around the boat I could see this wasn't any ship. There were booths set up everywhere, and tons of trainers walking around. Curious, I walked over to a booth.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what's going on?"

The man running the booth looked up.

"It's one of the many themed cruises this ship-line does. This particular one is themed specifically for trainers. There are many contests and prizes to be won."

Nodding, I thanked the man and headed out to the deck after making sure Lyle was still on top of my head. I passed by many busy booths, all offering items attractive to trainers. Merchandise such as TM's and gemstones were popular, as well as the ones selling autographed items signed by members of the different Leagues. As I climbed the stairs to the open deck, a large crash caused the boat to tip to the right a bit. Seeing as none of the other trainers were worried, I pulled Lyle into my arms and ran to the top of the stairs. Running outside I stopped cold as my mouth opened. Swimming happily next to the boat was a huge Wailord. A smaller Wailmer was also into the water, behind the larger pokémon. As I stared at the sight, I heard chuckling behind me. I turned to see a trainer in black with long purple hair looking at me.

"Is that your first time seeing a Wailord?"

I nodded.

"Big isn't he? And wouldn't you know, they could grow even larger than that."

I nodded again, still in awe of the large whale pokémon. I soon found my voice.

"Was the Wailord the one that caused the huge crash?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. He's the Captain's Pokémon. Seeing as we're heading into Gyarados territory, he figured it was safer to have them swimming along side the boat. And the fact the water here is deep enough for them to swim without causing huge waves."

I nodded again. As I was about to ask another question his eyes fell onto Lyle.

"Hey!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokédex. It beeped as it scanned Lyle and said,

"Zorua, the tricky fox pokémon. Zorua change into other forms in order to hide from foes."

The man looked up.

"That's so cool. Where'd you find one?"

I looked down at Lyle who grinned.

"He was a gift."

The man nodded.

"I've been searching for a Zorua for a while now, but I can never seem to find one. Anyway, my name is Reggie. I'm a breeder. And you are?"

I smiled.

"I'm Larenia. I'm, well, not a trainer. Yet."

Reggie tilted his head.

"Yet? Oh, are you starting your journey somewhere?"

I nodded.

"Yes my... Aunt lives in Unova and volunteered to help me get started there, you know, since Sinnoh doesn't allow anyone under the age of eighteen to go on a journey."

Reggie shifted his stance.

"Yeah I get that. I actually started off in Kanto before they raised the age restriction. It used to be fifteen years, but after a few close calls they changed it to eighteen as well."

Lyle yipped at me before jumping up once again to my head.

"How many pokémon do you have Reggie?"

He smiled.

"With me? I have a full team right now. I'm heading to Unova to make a trade with a breeder friend of mine, then I'm headed to the Orange Islands."

As I opened my mouth to ask another question, the ship's horn blew. As people started heading inside, I gave a glance at Reggie.

"It's the dinner bell, basically. Everyone heads inside to eat, then some go to their rooms while others stay out late. Speaking of which, I need to feed my team. You coming?"

I nodded after Lyle perked up at the sound of eating.

* * *

For the next two days at sea I spent my time either with Reggie or browsing the booths. Reggie was a fountain of knowledge, explaining the basics of training to giving tips on caring for pokémon. He also gave me advice on what to do during certain emergencies such as being trapped in a cave, to places I should visit during Unova. Soon enough our journey came to an end, and I was saying good-bye at the Nuvema Town port. Reggie was staying on until the Umbrella Town Port.

"Are you ready to begin your journey?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I am."

He smiled.

"That's good. It's no use going if you feel like you're not ready. Anyways, here."

He handed me a slip of paper.

"I'm sure you're going to get an Xtransceiver sometime, so I might as well give you my number. Call me if you need any help, or if you want to trade."

I smiled and placed the paper carefully into my bag.

"Thanks Reggie."

Then the ship's horn blew twice.

"Well, that's my cue. Better get back on before they leave without me. Have a good journey Lareina. And remember to have fun. Traveling isn't all about battling or how many badges you have. It's about the journey and the friends you make."

I laughed and then watched as he ran back on board. I smiled and waved as the boat left, leaving only waves as the reminder it was there.

As I watched the ship disappear over the horizon, a throat was cleared behind me. A woman in grey was standing there. My smiled disappeared.

"Lareina?"

I nodded.

"I'm Tempest, your contact. If you follow me I'll take you to Nuvema Town."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving me to catch up. I ran my finger lightly over Lyle's ball, deciding to keep him inside till we were alone. The woman led me over to a small grey car before motioning to get in. As I slid into the car she started the engine before heading into the forest.

* * *

"What all has Saturn told you about being here?"

Tempest spoke after driving for a while.

"Nothing much. That you were my contact and you would explain."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Lazy."

She cleared her throat.

"Official I am your "Aunt". Any trouble or problem you run into such as winding up in a hospital the required adult intervention will be sent to me. You will only need to report to me once a month to inform me of your whereabouts. It is up to you to decide where you go and when you go. Officially once you receive your pokémon from the Professor you are on your own. You have two days before the Professor hands out this years batch. Tomorrow I will take you shopping to retrieve anything you may need. Understood?"

I nodded.

"I understand."

With that the car grew quiet once again, and I looked out the window.

* * *

The next two days were a combination of shopping and worrying. There was enough money for me to get the higher end traveling items, which included a backpack with features similar to a pokéball, and containers with similar features. They would allow me to carry more items and not feel the weight of them. Soon it was the day of, and I awoke feeling nervous. Tightening the strings on black jacket I headed downstairs only to stop short. Sitting on the couch next to Tempest was a young woman wearing a white shirt, green skirt and a lab coat. Seeing me Tempest got up smiling.

"Oh Renia! This is Professor Juniper! She's here to meet you."

Smiling, the professor walked over.

"Renia is it? I'm the Professor. It's so nice to meet you. Are you excited for your journey?"

After shooting Tempest a confused glance I grinned at the professor.

"Yes."

She smiled.

"Good. I have a present for you."

She turned and indicated the green box behind her.

"In here are the three pokémon I'm giving you and the two other trainers in this town. Because they both know each other, I thought it would be better for them to come here to receive them so that they could meet you. It's always better to have friends you know on the road."

Smiling again the professor turned to leave.

"They'll be here shortly. Once you all have chosen, meet me in the Pokémon Research Lab. I'll be waiting."

With that she left, leaving me with Tempest, and a more greater worry. Making friends. I turned and looked at Tempest as she walked into the kitchen.

"Renia?" I asked.

She looked up.

"Saturn contacted me last night. Said that the boss thought having a nickname would suit you better. He didn't like the idea of using your real name."

My breath caught. I had a fleeting thought. Did that mean he cared? As I went to ask her what exactly he said the doorbell rang. Tempest groaned as she went to answer the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello?"

"HI! I'm Bianca and this is Cheren and we're neighbors and-"

"Hello, we're here to get our pokémon."

Tempest nodded.

"Come on in. You just missed the professor."

I looked as two people my age walked in. One was a blond girl wearing a mixture of white, orange and green. The raven haired boy was wearing a more dark look of black pants and shirt with a red tie and blue jacket. Both stopped as the saw me. The girl made the first move.

"Hi! I'm Bianca and this is my best friend Cheren. We're so excited to start our journey with you!"

I smiled.

"I'm Renia. It's nice to meet you."

Bianca grinned.

"Do you have the pokémon?"

Cheren looked around and spotted the green box.

"Is that?"

I nodded. Tempest spoke up.

"Why don't you take the box upstairs and decide which pokémon you're going to choose?"

Bianca squealed and grabbed the box.

"Come on!"

I sighed and led them up to my temporary room. Bianca carefully laid the box onto the table, and we stood there staring at it.

"Why don't we let Renia choose first, since it is her house?"

Cheren and I both looked at her.

"Really?" I smiled, then looked at Cheren.

"You ok with it?"

He nodded. I smiled again, and opened the box. A note from Professor Juniper fell out.

 _Dear Renia, Bianca and_ _Cheren._ _By now you are all choosing a pokémon you would like to start your journey with. Before you pick, I'd like to impart a few word. You are not choosing just any pokémon. You're choosing a partner for this journey, or maybe even your life! So choose wisely. I hope to see you soon!_

 _Professor A. Juniper_

As I finished reading the letter, Cheren and Bianca looked at each other.

"Sounds like the Professor. Now, hurry up Renia!" Bianca pushed me towards the box. I looked in. Inside was a cushion with three pokéballs. Each had a label above them. Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Those were the ones I had to chose from. Snivy was the Grass type, Tepig the fire, and Oshawott was the Water type. As I looked between them I bit my lip. What if I chose wrong? I took a deep breath and reached in. As I pulled out a pokéball Bianca squealed and pushed me aside.

"My turn!"

She reached in and pulled out both pokéballs and handed one to Cheren.

"I got my Tepig!"

She sang, dancing around. Cheren looked at her.

"Thanks for deciding for me." He ran his hand along the ball in his hand and smiled softly.

"I wanted Snivy anyways."

I lifted my hand up and stared into the glossy red of the pokéball, which contained Oshawott. My Oshawott. I smiled. I was content to stare at it for a while until Bianca interrupted.

"We should battle!"

"In here?"

Cheren frowned.

"I hardly think Ms. Tempest would be happy if we messed up Renia's room."

"Don't be such a downer! Besides they're weak. They couldn't do much damage right? Ok, you ready Renia? Cause here I come!"

With that Bianca tossed out Tepig, the pokéball letting out a bright light. Soon a small piglike pokemon was squealing as it paced around, ready. I frowned. It seemed rather odd to battle inside, but I supposed it couldn't hurt. With that I tossed out Oshawott, letting the small otter-like pokemon gather it's bearings.

"We're battling. Ready?"

The small pokemon gazed up at me, the trust in it's eyes surprising me. It nodded and shifted into a battle stance.

"Alright! Tepig, use tackle!"

Bianca smiled.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip!"

Tepig's move collied, sending my pokemon back. It hopped right back up, and waved it's tail around.

"Really? Tail Whip?" Bianca frowned.

"I was hoping for a real battle you know. Tepig use tackle!"

The move collided one more time.

I grinned.

"Tail Whip."

Oshawott once more got up and waved it's tail tauntingly. As Bianca yelled out Tackle, her Tepig used Tail Whip.

"No!"

I smirked as she frowned.

"Tackle."

Oshawott ran forward and moved the pig pokemon back before jumping away.

"Alright this is it Tepig! Use-"

Before Bianca could finish Oshawott moved forward as I called for it to tackle Tepig. With one last hit Tepig fainted, leaving Bianca to recall it back. As she spoke quietly to it, I gathered Oshawott into my arms.

"That was great. Thank you."

The small brown eyes blinked up at me before they closed and it fell asleep, exhausted.

"That was amazing. And fun. Here." Bianca moved forward and handed me 500 pokédollars.

"For winning."

I smiled at her.

"Tepig did great as well."

She smiled and fixed her green hat.

"He did didn't he?" As she put her ball away into her purse Cheren moved forward.

"Not that wasn't a great battle and all, but look what you did to the room."

I looked around, frowning. The room was trashed, almost everything broken. Paw prints were everywhere, and dirt had appeared.

"Uh-oh." Bianca winched.

"Oops."

Cheren shook his head.

"Here." He handed Bianca a full restore before heading over to me.

"May I?"

I nodded. He gently spared the potion onto Oshawott, who merely yawned.

"Thanks."

He smiled.

"Hey, Cheren?" Bianca walked over.

"Why don't you and Reina battle? You're not going to make the room any messier." She smiled.

"Sure why not. You ready?" Cheren walked over to a spot across from me. I glanced down to my Oshawott.

"You up for another battle?"

It nodded and leapt down from my arms. Cheren tossed out Snivy, who eyed Oshawott.

"Snivy use tackle!"

"Use Tail Whip!" I yelled. Snivy ran forward into Oshawott who was pushed back. It then wiggled it's tail.

"Snivy use Leer!"

"Oshawott use Tackle!

Snivy gave a dark look to Oshawott as it ran forward and pushed it.

"Tackle again Oshawott!"

"Leer one more time!"

The same thing happened again, only this time Snivy fell. It got up, glaring at Oshawott.

"Snivy, now use Tackle!"

"Tackle!"

As the moves collied a bit of dust sprang into the air. As it cleared, Snivy was down for count as Oshawott panted over it.

"Great job Snivy." Cheren recalled it before walking over.

"You guys make a good team. I feel like a trainer now."

I smiled and picked up Oshawott.

"Thank you." I told it. Cheren handed me 500 pokédollars for winning. As I put the winnings away, Bianca spoke up.

"We should go apologize to your Aunt. We totally trashed your room."

With that she headed downstairs, Cheren following her. I recalled Oshawott before heading down as well. As I got to the living room I heard them both apologizing to Tempest, who shrugged it off.

"It's fine. After all, isn't that what trainers do? Battle?"

She looked up and saw me. As I walked over Bianca jumped.

"Look how late it is! We still have to meet the professor!"

She looked again at the clock.

"I have to head home first though. See you there!" She headed out.

"I'll meet you at the Pokemon Research Lab." Cheren left too. I looked guiltily at Tempest.

"Sorry for messing up the room."

She nodded.

"It's fine. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded.

"I'll grab my bag."

As I turned to head up the stairs, she stopped me.

"Here. This will be useful." She handed me an Xtransceiver.

"For your checking in."

I took it.

"Thank you."

She nodded. I headed back up the stairs. I grabbed my backpack after double-checking Lyle's ball was in there. I searched around in my bag before pulling out the paper that had Reggie's number in it. Turning on the Xtransceiver I looked into my contacts, finding Tempest and Saturn's contacts in there. I added Reggie's before turning it off and leaving. As I made my way out Tempest cleared her throat.

"Here. Let me heal your pokémon."

She took out a potion and spayed Oshawott with it.

"Thanks."

"I hope you have a good journey. And remember Larenia, once a month."

I nodded.

"Bye Tempest." I turned and left, knowing that she would leave once I left town.

As I headed outside I saw Bianca hurrying along the road, heading to a house. She looked worried, and I decided to follow her. As she went into the house, I turned to leave when I heard shouting. I decided to go in, and saw Bianca being yelled at by a man I could only guess to be her father.

"No! I told you no Bianca!"

"But Daddy..."

"No! It's not safe! How am I suppose to know if you're going to be ok? It's a long road out there! You could get hurt or …" His voice trailed off. Bianca turned to leave and then saw me. Her mouth opened into an oh shape.

"Ok. Look, my friend is here to go with me Ok?" She then ran outside, leaving me inside the house. I tried to smile at her dad before running out the door to the Pokémon Research Lab. There I meet Cheren and Bianca.

"Okiee. Let's go in!" Bianca led the way inside, stopping in front of the professor, who gave a cheerful smile.

"Hello. I've been waiting! Let me introduce myself again I am-"

"Professor Juniper" Chorused Bianca and Cheren. The woman smiled.

"I know you know, but this is the speech I always give. So shhh." She smoothed down her skirt.

"Once again I am Professor Juniper. I research how Pokemon came into existence. Now, let me see your pokémon."

With three flashed the pokémon appeared in front of her. Kneeling down she looked carefully at each one.

"Ok, so Tepig looks good. Would you like to give him a nickname Bianca?"

She frowned.

"I think I want to get to know him better before we decide on a name."

The professor smiled.

"Sure enough. Cheren, what about this lovely lady?"

He glanced at Snivy.

"The same thing as Bianca."

The professor smiled and walked over to me.

"Are you going to nickname him Renia?"

I looked at Oshawott who nodded. I knelt down. We had a silent eye to eye conversation before I asked,

"Shay?"

He nodded. I look at Professor Juniper.

"His name is Shay Professor."

She smiled.

"Good name. Now onto business. The reason I gave you all pokémon is for a very serious reason. I want you all to go out fill the Pokédex for this region. With as many pokémon there are in the region, any help is great help. Will you do it?"

"Totally!"

"Of course Professor."

"Yes."

She smiled.

"Well then, here you go!" She then handed all of us a Pokedex. I took it and smiled, feeling the glossy cover and the smooth, cool metal.

"When you're done admiring them meet me at Route 1 so I can show you how to catch a pokémon." With that she left, leaving us to look at each other. Bianca was the first to move, putting everything away.

"I think I'll head there first. I'll meet you guys there." She then left. Cheren watched her go.

"I think I'll go too." He left as well. I sighed and recalled Oshawott, then left the lab behind them. As I walked outside I saw Bianca and Cheren waiting with Tempest.

"Here you are. I forgot to give you this before you left." She then handed out Town Maps, giving each of us one.

"That's that! Ok, have a good trip Renia." Tempest then turned and left.

"Come on, let's go." Bianca turned and took the lead, leaving Cheren and I to follow her.

We ended up taking our first step onto the route, then hurried to met the professor. She was waiting for us near a patch of tall grass.

"Ok, now I'll show you have to catch a pokemon!" She then threw out a Minccino, which caught the attention of a Patrat, who attacked. A short battle later, the professor threw out a pokéball, and caught it.

"Ok, any questions?"

We all shook our heads.

"Here." She then have us each three balls.

"This will last you till you get to a pokécenter. In fact to make sure you get there, I'll wait for you in Accumula Town." The professor then headed through the tall grass, leaving us to exchange glances.

"Ok, here I go!" Bianca cheered as she ran into the grass.

"Oh dear. I'll see you there." Cheren said as he ran behind Bianca.

I smiled. It was incredibly exciting. I took a deep breath, and headed into the grass as well. I didn't even make it five steps in when a Lilipup appeared. I looked at it and then sent out Shay.

"Use Tail Whip!" He did, and the Lilipup used Leer.

"Tackle!" Shay did so as the Lilipup used Leer again.

"Tackle!" Shay tackled, and the Lilipup leered.

"Tackle once more!" Shay did so and the Lilipup fainted. After a few minutes it woke up and ran away. As I smiled to congratulate Shay, water sprouted from his mouth. Frowning I pointed the Pokédex at him. As it scanned, it told me Shay had learned Water Gun. Smiled I congratulated him once more. The Oshawott looked extremely proud of himself.

As we continued we got stopped multiple times, each ending with Shay as the victor, gaining experience. Soon we came to the entrance of Accumula Town. I recalled him and walked on, heading towards what I presumed to be the center of town. There I saw the Professor and Cheren and Bianca.

"Hey slowpoke!" Bianca motioned for me to hurry up. I did so and the Professor smiled.

"Here we are! Let me show you the Pokémon Center! This is one of the greatest places for you as a trainer to know! Here you can have your pokemon healed for free, along with the PokeMart! It's just a great place in general!" She quickly showed us around before wishing us luck and leaving. Both Bianca and Cheren headed outside while I stayed inside. I walked over to the Nurse, who smiled at me.

"Hello! I am Nurse Joy! Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?"

I nodded. She then took Shay's ball before placing it into the healing chamber. After a few seconds she retuned it to me.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!"

I smiled and left after stocking up on potions. I had it drilled in my head when I was younger by Saturn about the importance of having potions.

* * *

As I left the center, I was quickly pulled away by Cheren.

"Listen to what they're saying."

I looked up and there was a gathering in the plaza before us. A green-haired man with a long decorative golden cape and a piece of red glass over one eye stepped up.

"Hello people of Accumula Town. I am Ghetsis representing Team Plasma."

I hummed. Team Plasma? I remember vaguely hearing about them from a conversation between my father and Saturn. Saturn seemed worried about them while my father shrugged them off. Could this be the Team Plasma they were talking about?

The man continued.

"I wish to talk about Pokémon Liberation."

With that gasps and whispers ran throughout the crowd. I frowned. Liberation?

The man continued.

"People of Unova. We as a society have been using Pokemon for the last hundreds of years. We have used them to fight for us, to work for us and to always obey us. We have never given them a chance to be free! How do you know if you Pokemon really want this? Have you ever asked them? Have you even given them a choice? One way or another, these questions are going to be asked. People! Consider! Listen and learn! Are they happy living like this? Is it fair for them to life like this? Ask! Ask and you shall find out! People of Unova! Pokemon Liberation! Thank you."

I sighed. Sinnoh had it's fair share of people who considered themselves to be "freeing Pokémon". They always ended up changing their minds, one way or another. Cheren turned to me.

"What do you think? Are they better off without us?" His voice trembled a bit.

I frowned.

"Well, let's ask." With that I pulled out Shay's ball and released him. He looked around before hugging my legs. I knelt down to his level, and explained the situation.

"Do you wish to be freed?"

And with that he shook his head and hugged my leg even tighter while cooing. I smiled and patted his head. As Cheren relaxed a green-haired man walked up.

"Can this be? Your Pokémon... He's saying..."

I stood up.

"He's saying?"

Cheren frowned at the man.

"Pokémon can't talk."

The man sighed.

"You cannot hear it? How... sad. I am N."

"I'm Cheren and this is Renia. We're trainers."

"Myself as well. Still... I cannot help but wonder... Are Pokémon happy?" He looked at me.

"Well. Renia. Let us hear the Pokémon's voices!" With that he threw a ball and a cat-like Pokémon appeared. Quickly I pulled out my Pokédex and identified it as a Purrloin. I then thew out Shay's ball.

"Use Scratch!"

"Tail Whip"

Shay sprung back, his paw over his face and the Purrloin stared back.

"Growl!"

"Water Gun!"

The Purrloin let out a cute grow as a steady stream of water hit it. Not as hard as it could, but just enough.

Purrloin then used Scratch as I quickly yelled out Tail Whip. Shay dodged most of the attack, but the cat's claws still caught it.

"Keep tackling!"  
"Scratch Purrloin!"

Soon the battle was over, with Shay the winner. Panting, Shay sat down, eyeing the Purrloin that was recalled by N.

"That was... I never thought..." The man muttered to himself.

"I need to change the world... for my friends..." He left, all while talking to himself.

"That was weird." Cheren turned to face me.

"Well, at least it ended well. While it's still daylight I'm going to head to Striaton City to battle the Gym Leader. I guess you and Bianca will go at your own pace. Anyway, that's how I am going to become stronger. Here."

He then took my Xtransceiver and added his number.

"I guess we'll keep in touch. I added Bianca's as well, knowing her she'll probably forget to do it. See you around Renia." Cheren then left, leaving me to watch him go. Sighing, I looked up at the sky. If I hurried as well, I could make it too.

* * *

 **And that is chapter one! Thank you so much for reading. Please review if you liked it or not, and once again I'll see you next chapter!**

 **~HSS**


End file.
